


Something about snowflakes

by UmiKouno



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiKouno/pseuds/UmiKouno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The lot of you should be ashamed of yourselves," Levi said crossing his arms. "Surprising me like that."</p><p>"As if you would let us do it otherwise," said Hange." He couldn't deny that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something about snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> An early happy Bday and Christmas present for our beloved Captain

Levi stood outside the mess hall watching the powdery snow fall. He loved watching the little pieces of ice glitter from the sky and carpet the ground. Underground there was only mud and sewage rain. Snow was so pure and clean. He opened his mouth allowing the little sparkles to chill his tongue. A sweet hint of pure water was left behind as the snowflake melted.

"Oh here you are," Erwin called behind him. Levi turned around to see the commander of the Survey Corp closing the door to the mess hall. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he missed the door opening. Commander Erwin drew his heavy winter coat around him before rubbing the chill off his large hands. His long strides quickly closed the distance between them. Speckles of white shimmered on the ebony locks.

"Aren't you cold?" Erwin reached for the rabbit fur hood that lay on Levi's shoulders. He tenderly drew the hood over Levi's head, taking extra care to brush his warmed fingers along Levi's scalp. The smaller man shook off the hand but kept the hood on his head.

"It's not so bad," Levi said.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Erwin as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Watching the snow fall," Levi replied. He looked back up at the glittery falling flakes making his hood fall once again. The chilly air gave the titan slayer’s pale skin had hints of pink on his cheeks and made his nose so red it only added to his youthful appearance.

"I see." Was all Erwin would say. He replaced the hood on Levi's head. This time he kept his hand at the base of his captain’s head; though if one looked at a different angle it would appear that the commander had his arm around Levi's shoulders.

"It's cold," Levi said as he swayed softly to the side. The wool of their winter uniform coats rubbed against each other. Despite the chill, the large hand at the back of Levi’s head slid around to completely envelop his frame.

"Would you like to go back inside?" Erwin asked as if he didn’t want to disturb the peaceful snow. Levi shook his head within the comfort of his hood.

"It's too noisy in there," said Levi. He closed his gray eyes and opened his mouth to capture more snowflakes. Erwin loved when Levi was like this. To think that Levi trusted him enough to share such a childish behavior like catching snowflakes was something he treasured. The snowflakes dotted his pink tongue, danced on his dark eyelashes and eyebrows, some even found a home on his cheeks before they melted away.

"The party is for you after all," said Erwin off-handedly. He burned Levi's flushed face into his memory. A boyish grin tugged at his lips. Suddenly, he brought his hand to touch Levi's pink nose with the palm of his hand. Levi opened his eyes to lookup sternly at his commander. Even that glare was comical since Erwin’s hands covered most of the bottom of his face.

"It's not just for me," said Levi. The words were muffled behind Erwin's great hand. Commander Erwin shrugged as he released Levi’s nose. Only a faint pink remaining.

"It is as far as I am concerned.” Erwin tilted his head back. He stuck out his tongue rather ungracefully to capture a few snowflakes of his own. Levi looked up at him in awe.

"What are you doing, bastard?" Levi said still looking at Erwin. "What if someone sees you doing something so childish?"

"They already think I'm mad," said Erwin. "Maybe, if I’m lucky, they’ll think that I am also happy." Levi released a small gasp. He continued looking up at Erwin's half smiling face.

"Are you?" Levi whispered. The hand at Levi's shoulders slide down his back to find a place comfortably at Levi's waist. Commander Erwin pulled his subordinate close. Levi's eyes darted around to make sure no one was around. Erwin always did this. _Just because he was commander didn't mean he could get away with being so reckless._ When Levi was sure that the coast was clear, Levi turned to face his lover. Another hand circled Levi's waist. "Happy I mean?" Levi asked placing his head on Erwin's chest.

"In this moment," said Erwin. "Very." He brushed his lips across the top of Levi's hood. "If you ask me in the morning you may get a different answer.” Erwin was sure he heard a laugh beneath that hood. Erwin brought his hand up to find Levi's chin and tilt it up. For a moment, the two looked at each other without saying a word. Such moments were precious and needed to be savored; just like the snowflakes that kissed Levi's eyelashes. A ping of jealousy touched Erwin's heart. He leaned to kiss his lover's eyelids and rid them of the trespassers. Small, firm hands tugged at Erwin's winter coat. Levi shook his head until Erwin released him.

Levi looked up into Erwin's eyes. They were the same color as the pictures of the sea in Erwin's illegal books. Levi was sure they were just as dangerous as the mythical body of water; calm one moment but could swallow you whole without missing a wave. Despite the danger Levi wanted to see it he wanted to dive into the depth of that magical blue no matter what the consequence.

"Did you just come out here get me?"

"That and to be the first," said Erwin.

"The first-." Erwin leaned down to plant a firm kiss on Levi's cold, chapped lips. The kiss was a rush of hot and cold, the flashpoint where lips touched. Warm breaths released in white cloud when they parted their lips to deepen the kiss. The chilly weather was nothing compared to the warmth of hard fought devotion and love. All too soon the kiss ended. Levi pulled away glancing around again. _One of us have to be an adult_ , he thought. Erwin was hopeless when his emotions got in the way.

"Come on," said Erwin. “We better get back before they come looking for us." Levi nodded but before he moved he slipped his hands beneath Ewin’s coat, coat giving a tight squeeze. A small smirk touched his lips feeling the bigger man shiver. He relished the warmth of Erwin's body for another moment before reluctantly letting go.

"Now we can go," said Levi he said slipping from within the coat. They walked back to the mess hall together, carelessly bumping into each other along the way.

"Oi, what did you mean by being the first?" Levi asked as they walked through the doors. Erwin smiled and pointed up at the mistletoe hanging above them.

"Happy Birthday Captain!" Petra leaped forward to wrap her arms around Levi's shoulders. She planted a warm kiss on Levi's cheek.

"What the…" Levi jumped. Before he could react Petra spirited back to the rest of the party goers. Erwin relieved Levi of his winter coat. Auruo was next. He grabbed Levi in a back breaking embrace before planting a firm kiss on Levi's forehead.

"Get off me Auruo!"Petra drug Auruo away. Eld and Gunther each picked a side and planted kisses on Levi's cheeks, backing away before Levi could grab them.

. "Oi!"

"Come here big guy!" Hange yelled with open arms. When he didn't move Hange rushed toward him. Levi brought up arms to brace for impact. Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around his forearms lifting him off his feet.

"Oi! Oi!" Levi yelled. He looked behind him just in time to see Mike plant a kiss in his hair. Mike held him long enough for Hange to pop a kiss on Levi's lips. Levi cursed under his breath. _It can't be helped_ , he thought. He went limp in Mike's arms. Levi resigned himself to his fate as each of the party goers took their turn kissing Levi under the mistletoe.

"Merry Christmas Captain,"

"Happy Birthday Captain,"

By the time they finished Levi felt twenty levels of gross but kept with it. The smiles on his comrades' faces kept him from wiping his face with medical grade alcohol. The kisses weren't just for him. They were for everyone to show appreciation. Sometimes you had to bear with things you didn't like for the people you care about. Erwin taught him that.

"The lot of you should be ashamed of yourselves," Levi said crossing his arms. "Surprising me like that."

"As if you would let us do it otherwise," said Hange." He couldn't deny that.

"I guess it is fine then," Levi replied. The party goers cheered. Soon the merrymakers turned their attention to other things. Levi felt a familiar presence behind him.

"You could have told me," he said. "Erwin."

"What and ruin the surprise?" The commander replied as he planted light kiss in Levi’s hair. It would be unfitting if the commander did not participate in the activity as the rest of his soldiers. "Happy Birthday Levi."

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks so much for reading. I geek out every time I get a kudo and fall over when you comment. Please enjoy as always!.
> 
> If you feel the urge to chit-chat or whatever please hit me up at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/umikouno


End file.
